Mine plus Yours equals Ours
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: When Sado moved to Karakura, the last thing he was expecting was two identical teens to suddenly claim him as their own. Chad x Shiro x Ichigo. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Big shocker there. Imagine Tite Kubo secretly posting fanfiction. That would be brilliant~! But no I'm not him. Shame though, ne? Anyways, warnings include beginning of a threesome yaoi relationship! Boy kissing and touching involved! Chad x Shiro x Ichigo. Um, some language, violence, AU, OOC. Think that's it._

* * *

**~x~**

**Mine plus Yours equals Ours**

**~x~**

Sado looked up silently at the large school through his thick dark brown wavy hair that was low over soft, large brown eyes that spoke of untold gentleness that was belied by his larger than normal stature. He hadn't had many friends because his size and silence often scared off any potential companions.

Lowering his head, Sado removed his headphones from his ears and kept them hung around his neck. He wore a simple t-shirt that was a little tight because of his rather massive size under a brown jacket and faded, worn jeans with simple tennis shoes adorning his feet. He carried a bag in his left mitt of a hand as he walked forward into the school grounds, his strides long and strong, despite him not knowing exactly where he was going on this new school grounds.

As expected, not only as a new student, but as a _big_ new foreign student, he drew a lot of attention as he headed across the small school yard and into the building, quietly asking a nearby teacher-looking woman where the administration office was. He was unaware of two pairs of distinctly different eyes trained on him as the Mexican/Japanese teen walked inside.

"Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I want 'im."

"Heh, good cuz I do too."

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Sado Yasutora. I expect you all to treat him _nicely_." Ms Ochi introduced and explained firmly, sending a stern glare to some of her more rowdy students who were grinning mischievously at each other. She sighed in defeat before smiling up at the silent teen. "You can sit in front of Kurosaki-san, Yasutora-san." She instructed, pointing to the back where an orange haired boy was conversing animatedly with a pale, white haired teen. The seat in front of him was empty.

Nodding at her, Sado gripped his bag more firmly and walked back to the empty seat. A foot was stuck out in his path and he hit it, but instead of the desired effect of him tripping, the person's foot was caught along for the stride and the would-be-tripper was pulled out of his desk to sprawl awkwardly in the aisle. Sado didn't bother to apologize but took some small amusement in the fact that his near-prankster was now the prankee and one getting laughed at. Sitting down in his seat gingerly, Sado actually jumped when a slim body was suddenly slung over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo." The orange haired teen purred into his ear, wrapping his arms further around Sado's strong, wide shoulders and nuzzling a warm face into the larger male's neck.

Sado's dark skin hid most of his blush but the action taken by the white haired teen next was enough to make it stand out even on his skin.

In close unison with the orange head, the albino slid stealthily into the distracted Mexican teen's lap when the other mischievous "molester" had wrapped his arms around Sado's shoulders. Pale fingers spider-crawled their way up Sado's chest as the white haired teen leaned close with a downright _sultry_ look. "An'm Shirosaki. Call me Shiro though, handsome." The self-introduced albino purred, _golden _eyes half-lidded.

"Uh..." Sado made a distinct sound of uncomfortable, surprised awkwardness at the sudden promiscuous actions of the two other teen boys but luckily he was saved from having to answer further.

"Kurosaki! Shirosaki!" Ms Ochi snapped, slamming a book down on her desk and making everyone except the three in the back jump. "Remove yourselves from Yasutora-san and go back to your seats! Now!" She ordered, giving the aforementioned teens a sharp glare.

Ichigo and Shiro sniggered at her "request" but obeyed. Ichigo retracted his arms and sat back in his seat while Shiro slid out of Sado's lap and back to his chair beside Ichigo on the last row. Sado was immediately relieved as a hot, barely discernable blush burned on his cheeks as he unconsciously hunched forward to get away from the seemingly hormonal boys behind him.

It wasn't as if he didn't like guys. It was that he was very much unused to such affectionate, albeit forward, attention. Besides the fearful and awed stares of attention he got, it was by far the most _positive _attention he had ever received before that wasn't from his abuelo. Sneaking a look behind him, he was relieved to see that the two that had literally climbed over him were once again whispering among themselves and didn't see him observe them.

They looked incredibly alike. The same spiky hair, the identical features on their smooth faces, the same lithe and lean build of an athlete's body, the same right down every line in their entire form. But while Ichigo was a healthy, glowing tan with ochre eyes and bright orange hair, Shiro was bleached of color and entirely white though his eyes were the fiercest gold that Sado had ever seen. Not even his old teacher Yoruichi at his past school had gold eyes that vivid.

Looking back forward before he could get caught staring at the two admittedly gorgeous identical teens, Sado smiled softly to himself. Maybe when he got used to being around people more, he could return the two's affections.

* * *

"Chad~!"

Sado had barely turned around when he was glomped by Ichigo and he chuckled, catching Shiro in his other arm a second later.

It was two weeks after he'd first moved to Karakura Town and ever since that first day, Shiro and Ichigo had barely left him alone for a minute. When they'd found out that he lived by himself in nearby apartments, they'd insisted to go over and make his place "lived-in" and "home-ified". They then individually dragged him to their separate, but close and on the same street houses.

Shiro lived with his adoptive father, Tensa Zangetsu, and Ichigo lived with his mother and father, and two younger twin sisters. Sado rather adored Ichigo's family because they were rather perfect but at the same time, he liked spending quiet, comfortable evenings with Zangetsu. They were a perfect mix of the silence he was used to and the upbeat happy family that he'd always wanted.

And then came his new name of Chad. The two identical teens had a fascination with western culture and when they learned that he often listened to American bands, they'd tag teamed (which happened a lot) and affectionately dubbed him Chad from then on. The newly "named" Chad didn't mind it one bit. In fact, it was rather cute. And he loved cute things.

Turning his attention to the two beaming "twins" up at him, Chad smiled softly and ruffled their hair affectionately like he would to a sibling. But he got the distinct feel that Ichigo and Shiro were not looking for a sibling, friendly relationship but they'd, oddly enough after that first day, not shown any inclination of moving on from their friendship. Yet.

"Chad-chan~!" Shiro purred, demanding his attention. "Ichi an' I were gonna go t' th' mall t' buy a new CD, ya wanna come?" He asked pleadingly, wide golden eyes puppy pouting up at the large teen.

Ichigo chimed in helpfully. "It's your favorite band and it'll be on sale~!" The orange haired teen grinned cheerfully, looking up at the Mexican/Japanese teen hopefully.

Chad nodded and the two squealed happily. He couldn't deny them anything but he was grateful that, despite their mischievous appearances, they had hearts of gold and never took advantage of his inability to resist them. Shiro and Ichigo happily linked their arms with both of his on either side and happily pulled him along to the mall. They made quite a little group to be seen together.

* * *

It was just a little over one month after he'd arrived in Karakura when he was finally targeted of bullying. He'd been walking home alone for the first time because Shiro had soccer practice and Ichigo had baseball on coincidentally and amazingly the same night for once so they pleaded for forgiveness when they said they couldn't walk home with Chad that night. He'd waved it off, saying he would be fine.

He'd meant it. He truly hadn't thought that he'd get knocked unconscious by a dirty-tactic gang member wielding a club of a rock. When he'd woken a while later, he'd been bound up in a sturdy wooden chair, coiled up in thick cables under a bridge. The gang "leader" sat in front of him on a dingy couch and Chad stiffened in alarm when he saw his treasured coin pinched between those grimy fingers.

"I see you finally decided to join us." The wannabe-yakuza sneered, flipping the coin on the necklace carelessly and Chad's heart seized with each toss, eyes desperately following the coin's path through the air past his curtain of thick brown hair. "You've been hanging around that albino inbred freak and fruit head too often and we can't have another freak in this town." The gang leader grumbled, glaring at Chad from over his falsely expensive glasses.

The large restrained teen froze at the insults to his only friends. An anger burned up in him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. No one insulted **his** Shiro and Ichigo. The cables creaked and groaned, startling several gang members by the immense measure of his strength alone.

"You freak!" The leader spat, yanking out a pair of pliers and prepared to cut the golden coin in half but two separate feet abruptly slammed into his face, stopping him. Or rather sent him flying and then skidding on the grass by the river.

"Ichigo. Shiro." Chad said in shock, surprised at the two identical boys' looks of pure fury directed at his captors. Shiro stood standing with his hands in his pockets, his pose cocky and arrogant, while Ichigo dug around in the knocked out leader's pockets for his cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to request an ambulance." Ichigo said politely into the phone while Shiro smirked viciously beside him. "How many?" The orange head looked up, counting aloud how many of gob smacked thugs were standing around Chad. "One, two, three, four, five... six ambulances." He smirked.

The gang members howled in fury and charged. Ichigo tossed the phone over his shoulder and he and Shiro surged forward into the tide of attacking thugs. Chad strained against the cables binding him but they wouldn't give, and he was helpless to assist his two friends. But as he watched, he realized rather quickly that they didn't exactly need help but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect them. Every time he saw one of them get hit, the same rage bubbled up within him. No one struck what was **his.**

The two moved with a fluid grace that sang years of tag team experience. Within twenty minutes of rather vicious brawling, all the gang members had been knocked out cold and Shiro and Ichigo stood triumphant. While the orange haired teen immediately went over to release Chad, the albino moved around collecting Chad's things.

Once he was released, Chad immediately reached for Ichigo's face, cupping it gently in his large hands as he worriedly looked over the bruise developing on the other teen's cheek and split lip. Standing up, he did the same to Shiro when the albino came over, laden down with his items. "I'm sorry." He apologized sadly, mournful that their beautiful faces had been marred and that he couldn't have stopped it.

Shiro and Ichigo scoffed and snorted in unison. They shared a look and Ichigo nodded. Shiro carefully dumped Chad's stuff into the orange head's arms. Mildly confused, Chad meant to ask what had just occurred between them when Shiro stood up on his tippy toes, twined pale fingers in his thick brown hair, and lead him down to press a hungry kiss to his lips.

Shocked into metaphorical silence, Chad opened his mouth when a rough tongue swiped over his lips but as soon as it dived in and touched his own, his body kicked back in. He wrapped his long arms around the albino's waist and lifted him off the ground slightly, battling the white haired teen's tongue back into his mouth. Shiro abruptly broke away with a grin and pushed at Chad's chest in a request to be put down, which the Mexican/Japanese teen did in confusion.

"My turn." Ichigo announced, passing Chad's things back to Shiro and then, as the same as the albino, stood as tall as he could, threading his fingers through Chad's wavy hair and kissed him more softly. Blown out of his mind by the two gorgeous teens that had each kissed him in their own individual way, Chad's heart was on a high as he fiercely kissed Ichigo back just as he had Shiro.

While Shiro tasted cool and slightly like a slightly bloodied mint, Ichigo had a unique taste of something sweetly sour, kind of like some kind of citrus fruit. Shiro and Ichigo also had their own opinion of how Chad tasted to them. Talking right in front of the blushing larger teen, they described the taste before deciding on coco.

* * *

That had been the beginning of their taboo and weirdly appropriate three-way relationship.

Currently, Chad was sitting on his couch, watching a TV show quietly. On each thigh, an orange head and a white head rested, sleeping peacefully. The gentle giant smiled down at his two lovers. He was dominant to both of them, Shiro was the next dominant to Ichigo, and then the orange haired teen was submissive to both of them. They wouldn't have it any other way really.

Smiling in satisfaction, both of his hands gently stroking the white and orange hair of both his little kittens, as he liked to call them, Chad thought that he'd never been happier.

* * *

_This was written on a sudden whim and in less than two hours and I'm surprised that it came out really relatively well. :3 _

_Please review~! :D_

_p.s. I'm working on a sequel to this!_


End file.
